1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compact golf driving range nets, and more particularly to a compact driving range net which allows the golfer several seconds of direct visual feedback on the basic flight characteristics of the golf ball in addition to stopping the golf ball safely.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art golf driving range nets are primarily directed toward nets which safely stop golf balls hit in practice after a very short flight. This has generally been done by having the golf ball expend the majority of its energy impacting one or more layers of vertically suspended or tensioned netting and/or being captured by a fabric curb, of sorts, although the structure and configuration of the art varies widely. By arresting the ball so very early in its flight, knowledge of the basic flight characteristics are, for the most part, lost. Even if a golfer hits a circular-shaped target suspended in front of a vertically hung net, there is no feedback to the golfer that would indicate if the shot was heading left or right of the intended line. This critical information is lost. The present invention provides an extended period of direct visual observation of the golf ball after impact.
Hitting actual golf balls in a practice session and studying the resultant flight of the ball is essential for learning to develop a sound golf swing and playing the game of golf well. It is simply unrealistic to believe that a golfer would be able to develop a sound golf swing by swinging only a weighted training club; or only a "hinged" golf club; or only a device that trains the golfer to swing a golf club on the proper swing plane. Most importantly, it is unrealistic to believe that a golfer can develop a good swing by only hitting into a net that provides little feedback on the resulting flight of the ball past a point where it is typically terminated into an elastic net.
There is simply no substitute for hitting real golf balls and being able to observe their basic flight characteristics, i.e., did the shot go left or right? Unfortunately, hitting into a net that merely stops the ball safely deprives the golfer of important feedback about the struck shot. The present invention will allow the golfer to know if the ball was not only struck solidly, but more importantly, if the shot was pushed, pulled, hooked or sliced with regard to the intended line of flight. In short, the present invention promises to provide effective and real practice while offering immediate feedback on the resultant shot.
The primary reason that a golfer goes to an outdoor driving range is to observe the true flight of the golf ball, unfortunately the golfer has no practical alternative if an outdoor driving range is unavailable. In addition, making a trip to a driving range can be time consuming and costly over the long term. Thus, the golfer could greatly benefit from a device that allows the following; the benefit of hitting real golf balls in as timely a manner as practical by having a practice net located at his/her residence; direct feedback on ball flight during the development of a sound golf swing; and realization of significant cost savings from using the same bucket of golf balls over and over again.
Many inventors have created golf practice nets. None of these devices allow the golfer sufficient feedback to be able to know if the ball was struck well, not just solidly. The present art of compact nets has one common drawback, the flight of the golf ball is interrupted so very early by impacting an arresting target area only a few meters ahead of where the ball was struck. At impact the continuing character of the shot is terminated so the golfer does not learn it the shot was headed left or right of the intended line of flight.
Electronic devices such as lighted sticks, projecting beam clubs and floor mounted sensors can predict the path of the ball by sensing the club head speed and orientation at impact but usually are expensive or require a relatively large range located indoors. And lastly, these methods are very unnatural and may not offer the benefits of striking a real golf ball.
The prior art does teach various golf ball driving practice and training devices comprised of frame structure and receiving netting to serve as a means whereby golfers may conveniently and easily practice driving golf balls in a small area. The following U.S. patents disclose various types of devices which utilize flexible netting for safely arresting golf balls.
Day, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,528 discloses a ramp-like net which can guide a golf ball upwardly into a spiraling fabric capture device. Unfortunately, the golfer is left unaware of the resultant path of the golf ball because its flight was arrested immediately after being struck at the top of the ramp by the spiral fabric capture structure.
Balaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,110 discloses a device that only stops the golf ball safely.
Tillery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,219 discloses a typical cage type driving range that offers little feedback on the flight of the golf ball. The primary improvement with the Tillery device is that it safely arrests the golf ball and reduces dangerous rebounds from the floor.
Steen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,931 is typical of many practice nets. While not solely intended for golf, it embodies basic principles of netting and rigid frame in a unique configuration. Again, a shortcoming is not providing feedback on the flight of the ball and is merely satisfied with safely arresting the golf ball.
Likewise, the following U.S. patents disclose various types of devices which utilize panels or a stiffer fabric such as canvas to absorb a direct impact.
Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,390 discloses a device that provides little flight information feedback and only arrests the flight of the golf ball safely.
Warlick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,640 discloses a device providing a netting and frame assembly and a sloping impact net. However, the flight of the golf ball is terminated within a few meters of flight by a vertically suspended net.
Megerle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,882 discloses a device providing self-supporting panel assembly. Again suffering from an early termination of the in-flight golf ball.
Shockley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,809 discloses a device which allows less security than a fuller enclosure and lacks any flight feedback on the struck shot because it turns the ball horizontally. This device could also produce a dangerous and uncontrolled ricochet thereby placing the golfer and those around him or her at risk.
Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,731 discloses an apparatus which only slightly improves the feedback on the flight of the golf ball by allowing the ball to travel farther before it impacts the target because of its larger overall cage size. It is not easily relocated nor located in the back yard of the typical golfers home. And it is designed for use with only a few golf clubs.
Bolanos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,009 discloses a ramp-like net and a wrapped net-like barrier that can safely arrest a golf ball. While being a very clever development, this device does not provide feedback on the resultant flight of the ball. The golfer is still left wondering if the ball was headed left or right.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a golf ball driving practice net apparatus having a flexible receiving apparatus adapted to quickly and safely absorb the kinetic energy of a driven golf ball and which has a cylindrical shot receiving member in which the ball rotates to offer extended direct visual feedback on the basic flight characteristics of the ball which has been hit.